Ask Fruits Basket
by Sasori-Korasu-chan
Summary: Step right up and ask your favorite characters of fruits basket any question! Torture and gifts too!


**Ask Fruits Basket**

**By SasoriKorasuChan and Digi-writer1392**

Within a small house in the middle of nowhere, two fangirls are bored. Hide all anime characters. . . QUICK!

SasoriKorasuChan (SKC): DW-Senpai! I'm booored!

**Name: Sasori-Korasu**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Jet black w/ red streaks, short and spiked, long bangs in front held of to sides**

**Eyes: Deep brown and slightly glazed, accentuated by heavy black eye make-up**

**Lips: unusually pale pink, sharp, defined shape**

**Cloths: really short leather skirt, soft black, low cut tank top w/ black lace lining the top front edge (looks really sexy) knee-high black combat boots w/ a silver chain hung loosely by the ankle**

**Accessories: Spiked leather dog collar and long, dangling, silver earrings w/ stars at the ends and a suspicious-looking black locket. Black gloves w/ red fingers w/ the tops cut off to reveal half of fingers, w/ silver bands around each wrist, and a spiked, black band around upper arm next to an interesting tattoo**

Digi-writer1392 (DW): Then write a new story. I'm busy.

**Name: Digi-writer1392 (DW)**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Short, blond, held out of her face by a silver barrette.**

**Eyes: Brown and wears black rectangular glasses and black eyeliner**

**Cloths: blue and black knee-length plaid skirt and a long-sleeved black shirt; knee high black socks and black combat boots.**

**Accessories: Wears a black dog collar, long dangling silver earrings with crescent moons on the ends, and black fingerless gloves. Has a silver laptop and is doing who-knows-what on it. **

SCK: - (Evil grin) - Fine, if DW-Senpai won't play with me then. . .

- (Fruits Basket Characters poof into the room.) -

**A large room with pale blue walls and a large marble fireplace; several poofy armchairs and bean-bag chairs of various colors litter the room. A small table in center of the room is covered with various snacks. Unlit candles are scattered across the room. Various Anime/Manga posters and plushies are in the room as well.**

Kyo: Where the hell are we?!

Haru: A mystery. . .

DW: -(Without looking up)- Name: Hatsuharu Sohma. . . Gender: Male. . . Age: 15. . . Hair: White with black roots. . . Eyes: grey. . . Possessed by the spirit of the-

Kyo: How the hell do you know that?

SKC: Senpai- you're scaring them . . . anyhow, everyone knows about you. It's hardly a secret. . .

Akito: -(fuming)- Who are you?! Stupid girls. . .

SKC: Name: Akito Sohma. . . Gender: Female-

Akito: Wah! WA-What?!

SKC: You in denial?

DW: Sasori-chan, stop picking on the cross-dresser.

SKC: -(giggles)- Mua-ha. . . sure thing Senpai! –(giggles)-

Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Rin, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Kagura, Ritsu, Uo, and Hana: -(shocked silence)- . . . cross. . . dresser?

SKC: You've gotta be kidding. There's just . . . well. . . Akito's a girl, who acts like a guy, who only bothers with her womanhood when she wants to-

DW: That's enough. They need to get over the shock. Yuki, Kyo, are you two alright?"

Yuki + Kyo: . . . –(disturbed looks on their faces)- . . .

DW: We should introduce ourselves. I am Digiwriter1392 and that's Sasori-Ka-

SKC: I can introduce myself just fine! I'm SasoriKorasuChan but you can call me evil-sama!

DW: Just call her SKC or Sasori-san. As for me, DW is fine.

SKC: Sure, they can call you what you like. . .

DW: Because yours is absurd! Did you take your medication?

SKC: You mean that stuff I accidentally flushed down the toilet?

DW: You explain to these poor people why they're here while I order you some more. NO SCARING THEM! –(DW leaves the room muttering about psycho roommates)-

SKC: You're here 'cause I say so, 'Kay?

Kyo: That still doesn't explain how-

SCK: I-was-bored. 'Kay? So, I poofed you all here, where you will be answering insane questions from your fans.

Aaya: Oh, yes, my humble fans! Feel free to praise me at wi-

Hatori: Shut up.

Tohru: Ah-um, that is . . . WH-who are you?

SKC: DW says I'm a fangirl, but I'm in denial. –(Nods head)-

DW: -(Whacks Sasori's head)- You are. Now, how long are they staying?

SKC: Ummmm . . . As long as I say!

Tohru: But- But I couldn't intrude.

Ritsu: I'M SORRY FOR BURDENING YOU WITH MY PRESENCE!

DW: -(twitches)- Where are the sedatives? That cross-dresser needs to shut up NOW.

Ritsu: Y-yes. . .

DW: Good.

SKC: Okay, J So the rules are:

1.) Try not to kill each other

2.) Answer all questions

3.) Fights will be held periodically between Yuki, Kyo, and Haru; these will be open to spectators.

4.) Kagura will beat up Kyo. Lots.

DW: And 5.) STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN!

SKC: You are warned; if you go in you will die (probably).

DW: Rooms are as follows: Room 1: Yuki, Kyo, and-

Kyo/Yuki: I refuse to share a room with-

DW: -(glares)- Silence. You will share a room and I don't care if you don't like it.

Kyo/Yuki: Yes ma'am.

SKC: I could enjoy this. . . Let the fun begin. . .

DW: As I was saying, Room 1: Yuki, Kyo and Ritsu.

SKC: Room 2: Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure.

Hatori: -(sighs)- . . . How cruel. . .

Ayame + Shigure: -(Thumbs up)- Alright!

DW: Room 3: Hanajima-san, Uotani-san, and Honda-san.

Hana: Yes. . .

Uo: Yah! –(Hugs Tohru)-

Tohru: Please regard me kindly. . .

SKC: Room 4: Hiro, Momiji, and Haru.

Hiro: Wha!

Momiji: Hiro's got the jellies!

Hiro: Stupid rabbit!!!

DW: Room 5: Kagura, Rin, and Kisa.

SKC: Room 6: Akito and Kureno.

DW: And just so all of you know, I have video cameras in each room. –(Looks at Akito, Kureno, and Shigure.)- So don't try anything.

Shigure: Me??

DW: Anyone can ask a question.

SKC: Also, you can send gifts or –(evil glint)- torture.

-(Fruits Basket characters gulp)-

DW + SCK: So everyone hit those review buttons! We'll be waiting!!


End file.
